The Faerie Stepmother & The Hunter Prince
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: The poor young girl was nothing, a whore's daughter. She was left to be raised by vampires, and then she was made into one herself. She had adapted amazingly well to their world. Then one day while sitting in the bar waiting for closing time, her world changes as she meets a man that was probably never any good for her. Dean/OC, Eric/Sookie REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Meeting Sinderella

**Summary:**

The poor young girl was nothing, a whore's daughter. She was left to be raised by vampires, and then she was made into one herself. She had adapted amazingly well to their world. Then one day while sitting in the bar waiting for closing time, her world changes as she meets a man that was probably never any good for her.

**Pairings:**

Dean Winchester/OFC, Eric/Sookie

**Main Characters:**

TB: Eric Northman, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, Godric, Bill Compton, Sookie Stackhouse, Lorena

Supernatural: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Lucifer

* * *

Sitting in Merlotte's that night, the lost woman stared into her glass. It was a short glass of whiskey, her favorite drink, even though she was a vampire. She glanced up at Sookie that had walked in front of her to get her attention, "Deep in thought there Sin?"

Sin laughed, her nickname always made her laugh, she had no idea what her mother was thinking when she had named her, but it certainly was an interesting name. "Yeah, just thinking about some stuff from my past, Sook."

Sookie smiled at her as motioned towards the door, "Two very hot guys just walked through the door, Sin."

Sin spun around to look at the door, and she saw the most gorgeous looking older guy. He looked like he was a badass and he knew it. Sin turned back around on the barstool, "Oh my god, he is gorgeous, I bet he tastes amazing."

Sookie laughed at her, "Ew I so don't want to hear it put like that."

Sin bit her lip, "Sorry Sook."

Sookie chuckled at her, "I got to get back to work, are you going to make sure I get home after work?"

Sin nodded, "That's what they sent me here for."

Sookie strolled off to finish getting people their orders. Sin asked Sam for another whiskey, and while he was getting it, the guy that Sin had liked sat next to her and said, "Make that two please."

Sam nodded and Sin turned to the guy, "I'm definitely not paying for that for you though."

The guy smirked at her, "Ooo a girl with a bite, I like that."

Sin bit her lip again, he had no idea how right he was about her being a girl with a bite. Sam handed them their drinks and Sin gulped hers down in one drink, and the guy's mouth dropped, he was obviously impressed by her. Sam brought her the bottle to pour in the glass when she wanted. She poured another, it wasn't her normal diet, but she loved it. She held out her hand, "I'm Sin."

The guy chuckled at the name, "Well yes you are."

Sin rolled her eyes, "No, I mean my name is Sin."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Your mother named you Sin?"

Sin nodded, "Well actually my name is Sinderella, spelled with an S."

The guy looked like he was in his thoughts for a moment, "Interesting name. I'm Dean."

She shook his hand and then she couldn't help herself, "You know you are positively gorgeous right?"

He grinned from ear to ear at that, "I am now huh? I never knew. But thank you. You are pretty gorgeous yourself."

She glanced at the ground, no one had ever really spoken to her like that. She said, "Thanks."

He laughed as he asked, "You are of age right? I mean you look kind of young."

She decided to mess with him, "Oh damn, you caught me, I'm only sixteen. My only dream in the world is to sleep with an older man though."

He looked like he was terrified, so she just started to laugh. He caught it and cocked his head sideways, "That's not very funny."

She said, "Oh yeah it was, you should have seen your face. It was totally priceless."

He snatched her drink and drank it, and her mouth dropped. He said, "No, now that was funny."

She raised her arm to push him on the shoulder so he would fall off the barstool, but he caught her arm and pulled her close to him. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but instead he brought his warm lips to her cold ones. Her whole body responded to the kiss, and she knew he had felt it cause he pulled her even closer to him. She freaked and yanked herself away from him, sitting back in her spot. She grabbed her cup from in front of him and poured another, "I have to get out of here."

She got up and ran out. She was standing in the parking lot, trying to recompose herself. Dean had followed her out and approached her again. She screamed, "Just please go away!"

He grabbed her and didn't even speak as he kissed her again. She hadn't wanted him to do that, he was making her crave him, and she didn't want that either. The second kiss did her in though, she couldn't resist this time. She whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Dean nodded, "But I have to go tell my brother real quick."

Sin nodded too, "Yeah I have to go tell my friend."

Dean went back to the bar to tell the guy who had been sitting next to him, who Sin assumed was his brother, that he was leaving. Sin walked into the back to look for Sookie, who was in Sam's office talking to him. She knocked, and Sookie opened it, "What's wrong, Sin?"

Sin said, "That mouthwatering guy that came in earlier, I'm going to take him home. Hopefully I will be back before you get off."

Sookie laughed at her, "Alright, don't have too much fun, Sin."

Sin rolled her eyes and walked out to find Dean. He was waiting for her by the front door. She grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him out to the parking lot. Dean said, "I had to leave my brother with the keys to my car, so do you have a car?"

Sin laughed at him, "Oh yeah, I have a car."

She walked over to a shiny red convertible corvette, and Dean's mouth fell open as he looked at it. He asked, "This is yours?"

She giggled at his face, "Yep, my daddy gave it to me."

Dean smirked, "You are a high-class girl?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I kind of am."

She started the car and drove to the motel that Dean said they were staying at. As soon as they were in the room, he pushed her against the door, kissing her. She had a horrible feeling about doing this, like it would wreck her life, but she couldn't resist. She kissed him back, equally as forceful. He began to fling her clothes off quickly, and spun her around to fling her on the bed. Within minutes, Dean had striped her completely and was running his mouth all over her body, "You are so cold, Sin."

She cringed at the fact that he had realized that, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off and continued to kiss her all over as he flung his own clothes off. He didn't even take a breath after his pants came off for him to slam into her. She threw her head back, moaning as he started to move. This was too much to take, and she knew when it was time for her to come that she would want to bite him. The more he moved, the closer she got so she glamored him, "I'm going to bite you and you are going to let me ok."

He nodded and as she climaxed, she bit into his neck, and his blood was so wonderful tasting. Sin pulled herself away from him as he finished and they curled up together. She didn't know how long they had been sleeping, but after a bit, the brother walked in. Sin heard him and jumped up, grabbing her clothes and running out to her car. She drove back to Merlotte's to wait for Sookie to get off, she still had about an hour.

Right before closing time though, Dean came bursting back in. He had knives in his hand and Sin spun around and saw that and said, "So that is how it is going to be huh?"

Dean screamed as he came towards her, "You're damn right, you bloodsucking leech!"

He had the knife to her throat quickly, and she just stood there. Dean started to cut her so he could kill her when suddenly the knife was flung out of his hand. He turned around and was met with a fist square in the face, knocking him out.


	2. Chatting with Dean

Sin scowled as she saw Dean fall, she hadn't wanted it to happen like this, but she knew her family wouldn't let anything happen to her. She sighed as she watched her father tie Dean up so he wouldn't try to hurt her again. Eric turned to Sin after he was done, "What the hell were you thinking, sleeping with a hunter? I mean how stupid could you be, Sin?"

Sin frowned, she had obviously pissed off her father, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I had, I wouldn't have done it. I really am sorry father."

Sin knew Eric couldn't stay mad at her, maybe it was because she looked like a kid still. He frowned as he felt his anger fade, "You need to make sure he won't be a problem before I let him just go free."

Sin asked Sookie, "Hey Sook, can I borrow your house for a bit?"

Sookie was confused, "Why would you want to borrow my house?"

Sin laughed, "So I can talk to him, make sure he won't hurt us, or tell anyone we are here. I need to be able to have him alone."

Sookie nodded, "Yes, of course you can use my house. I'll just stay at Bill's for the night."

Sin heard her father growl at that thought, Sin knew her father had a soft spot for Sookie, but Sookie kept denying it. Eric carried Dean to Sookie's house and Sookie invited both Eric and Sin inside. Eric put Dean in a chair in the kitchen, tied to it so he couldn't hurt Sin. Sookie had gone upstairs to get some clothes for herself so she could stay at Bill's.

Eric leaned close to his daughter, "If you have any problems, you better call for your mother or I."

Sin nodded, "It will be fine. I am sure I can persuade him not to tell."

Eric nodded and took his leave as he ran out the door. Sookie came back downstairs and smiled at Sin, "If you need me, I'll just be next door. Tru Bloods are in the fridge."

Sin nodded and watched Sookie leave. Sin walked over to the fridge to get a Tru Blood out, and then she heard a cough from behind her. She turned to look at Dean's greenish hazel eyes, who looked pissed. He screamed at her, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Sin cowered a bit from his anger, "We needed to talk, and you tried to kill me."

He scoffed, "There isn't a damn thing we need to talk about."

Sin just walked over and untied him. He jumped up and began looking for something to hurt her with, and he grabbed a large knife from a kitchen drawer. He launched himself at her and she fell back with him on top of her and he held it to her throat. She didn't move though and he yelled, "Damn it!"

Sin laughed, she knew what that meant, but he leaned down dangerously close to her, and he whispered, "I will kill you."

He had to lean close to whisper that to her, and the closer he got, the more tempted Sin got. He was still right near her face and she lost the battle inside herself and she yanked him forward to meet her yearning lips. He fought it, shoving her away from him. He scurried to his feet rather fast and she jumped up and walked closer to him, egging him on, "Why can't you do it? Hhmmm Dean?"

He held the knife up again, bringing him close to her once more, and she closed the gap between them. Her awaiting lips slammed onto his and he didn't push her off at first, but then he tried, but she wouldn't let him pull away again. The knife was still at her throat and as he fought to get away, it cut her slightly, but that only made her want it more. She held him against her with the knife still pushing against her throat, and he steadily fought for control.

He shoved her to the ground, "You fucking bitch! Stop distracting me!"

She smirked as she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell next to her, the knife lost in the commotion. She climbed onto him and laughed at him, "You want so badly to be rid of me, why is that? Is it that you deny the feelings you have for me?"

Dean did not like that comment at all because he flipped her over and was on her, right in her face, "I don't feel anything for you, you are a monster."

Sin giggled, "If you want me to believe that, you should really tell your 'little friend' down there to stop poking me."

Dean hissed at her, "You fucking fed on me, why would I feel anything for you?"

She sighed, "But I didn't kill you, we are vastly different and smarter if I may say, than our relatives."

Dean calmed for a moment, and Sin saw the gears turning in his head, then he spoke some very shocking words, "I want to fuck you, I need to, to feel it again. I won't lie about that."

Sin's face lit up, "I am under you and at your mercy, just take me Dean."

He looked conflicted as he leaned down to claim her lips, "Just no biting."

Sin nodded and used her saliva to heal the bites on his neck. He leaned up, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place? I would have never known then."

She said, "I didn't want to hide, I wanted you to know."

Dean cocked a slight smile as he kissed her harder. She shoved him up on his feet and using her vampire speed, had them both bare. Dean smirked, "That is an amazing trick."

She smiled, "Just shut up and take me," as she flung herself onto the couch.

He jumped on top of her and she giggled. He began to kiss her and move down her neck. She let him explore her as she cried out, "Oh god Dean, don't stop."

He nipped at her neck as he kissed her, and ran his hands down her sides. Suddenly she flipped him over in a flash and was on top of him, "Hurry up and fuck me."

He grinned as he lifted her up and slammed her back down on him. She fell forward, and had to fight the urge to bite him. He began to thrust inside her and she felt herself losing it, and felt her climax coming. As he continued to move, her resolve snapped and she knew she would have to bite, so as she was almost there, she did the only thing she could and bit into her arm.

Dean suddenly stopped moving and looked at her, he pulled her arm away from her, and she looked at him almost frantically. He said, "Bite me, it's ok. Just be sure to heal it after."

She had the puppy dog look on her face, "Are you sure? I don't have to."

He nodded and began to move again, and it felt as if he had never stopped because she was almost there. She bit into his neck as she felt the first wave of her climax wash over her. As she continued to drink, it drove her over the edge and she began to spasm on top of him, which sent him over the edge. She pulled away from his neck, cleaning her lips quickly, as he just stared at her. Sin couldn't place the look on his face, until he said, "That was amazing. You are an amazing woman, and certainly not a monster. Psst, never thought I would ever say that about a creature."

Sin rolled her eyes, "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere, so thanks." She licked her finger and put it up to the bite marks, healing them instantly.

As they lay on the couch together, she sighed, "You won't kill me now, will you?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "My hunter lifestyle tells me I should but no I don't think I should, hell I don't think I can."


	3. The Secret of Sin

They were still lying on the couch talking to each other when Sin heard a slamming on the door. She jumped up, grabbing a blanket to wrap around herself as she ran to answer the door. Her mother stood at the door, yelling, "We found out who was stealing our money, Sin."

Sin scoffed, that couldn't have been the only reason she was here, "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

Her mother laughed, "No, your little human friend was attacked by the vampire that was stealing the money. We had her figure it out for us since she is a telepath."

Sin was frantic, "Is Sookie alright?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, feeling sadness for a human, it was disgusting, "Yes she is fine, but I thought she might want you there with her."

Sin ran and began to snatch up her clothes, throwing them on as quickly as she could, leaving a bewildered Dean. She ran out the door with her mother and got in her car. She had no idea how her car had gotten to Sookie's house but there it was. She assumed her dad had driven it to the house so it wouldn't be left in Merlotte's parking lot.

Dean threw his clothes on as fast as he could so he could follow them. Dean ran outside after them and saw that there was a yellow car in the driveway. He had to figure out what they were doing so he hoped in the car hoping the keys were in the car, they were. He followed them to some bar called Fangtasia and he jumped out to run inside, flinging himself through the door.

As soon as he ran in, he was met with four angry vampires, a blood soaked human, and a bloody floor. He only recognized some of the people though. Sin spun around and screamed, "You weren't supposed to follow me."

Sin knew Eric was going to be furious with her that he had followed her, and she waited for him to explode on her, but it never happened. Eric just stood there silently, staring at the human.

Eric finally said, "Sin, go help Sookie get cleaned up."

Sin nodded and pulled Sookie toward the bathroom. Sin helped Sookie clean the blood and guts out of her hair and then she went to get Sookie a pair of her clothes. Eric caught her in the hallway, "Sin, you better make that hunter leave, I won't say it again."

Sin nodded to him as she scurried back to the bathroom where Sookie was waiting. Sookie saw how sad she looked and asked, "What happened?"

Sin shook her head, refusing to answer her, but Sookie pried, "Tell me."

Sin sighed as she said, "Eric is worried about Dean, he told me to make him leave."

Sookie was confused, "Eric is worried about a human, why?"

Sin laughed, sometimes Sookie was just dimwitted, "Dean isn't just a human, he is a hunter."

Sookie gasped, "You mean he kills your kind?"

Sin looked down, "Not just my kind, all supernatural kinds."

Sookie laughed a bit, and Sin was like, "What is so funny, Sook?"

Sookie smiled, "It's like Romeo and Juliet, you two aren't supposed to be with each other, yet here you are."

Sin rolled her eyes and walked out. Sookie followed after her, "Don't you worry about Eric, I'll take care of him."

Sin tried to stop her but as soon as she was back in the open area of the club, she yelled, "Eric, I have graciously helped you and almost got killed in the process, how could you be so mean to Sin and tell her she can't see that guy?"

Eric turned to glare at Sin, and Sin instantly looked to the ground. Eric then turned to Sookie, "He is a hunter, he kills our kind. I don't want him anywhere near my family."

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Family?"

Eric said, "Just be quiet Sookie!"

Bill yelled, "Don't raise your voice to her!"

Eric rolled his eyes at Bill, "I suggest you learn your place, I already put you in it more than once."

Bill silenced and Sookie's curiosity grew. Eric looked like he was about to explain, but Sin shook her head vigorously no. Eric saw how pained his daughter was by the thought of him telling things, so he stayed silent.

Eric said, "Thank you for helping me with my problem Sookie, I will be sure to have money for you tomorrow." He then turned to Sin and nodded towards Dean.

Sin sighed as she walked towards Dean, "You have to go."

He shook his head, "I don't want to. I want to know what the hell is going on here."

Sin reached over, pulled his phone out of his pocket and put her number in, and handed it back, "Just go, you can call me at a later time."

Dean stood there for a moment, still refusing to leave, but Sin yelled, "Please just get out now."

Dean looked angry as he walked out the door; Sin hoped she hadn't pissed him off too much. She turned to her father, "Happy? Now I am going to make sure Sookie gets back home ok, then I'll be back."

Eric nodded and didn't say anything else to Sin as he walked to his office. Sin said, "Dean borrowed your car to get here, so I assume he borrowed it to get back. I'll take you home in mine."

Sookie nodded as they walked out to her car. Sin sighed as she climbed in her car; she wished she hadn't been made to send Dean away like she had. She drove Bill and Sookie back to Bill's house, Sookie had said she wanted to stay there. Sookie went upstairs to take a shower and Sin was about to leave when Bill caught her. He grabbed her by her throat and slammed her to the wall, "Don't you dare even think about finishing that conversation Eric was talking about with Sookie."

Sin hissed at him, "Always keeping secrets, that isn't a healthy relationship."

Bill got right in her face, "Just mind your own fucking business and keep your mouth shut Sin."

Sin nodded and he dropped her, and she rushed out the door.


	4. Visiting Dean and Eric's Secret

It was a few days later and the previous days were still playing in her head like a movie. She was sitting on Sookie's couch, watching a movie with her. Her parents had looked at her like she was insane when she had said that this is what she would be doing, they didn't understand why Sin insisted on acting so human.

Sin watched as the credits began to roll signifying that the movie was over. Right as it ended, Sin's phone rang. Sin reached into her pocket to get it, "Hello?"

She was met with a gorgeous voice on the other end, "Hi Sin."

Sin exclaimed, "Dean! Why you calling me already, it's only been a few days."

He laughed, "I just wanted to check on you. I mean after everything that happened, I was a bit worried."

Sin said, "I'm okay Dean, why did you really call?"

He chuckled again, "We will be in New Orleans tomorrow, if you wanted to see me."

Sin grinned, "I'm sure I can fit that in my schedule."

He said, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Ill text you the info on whatever motel we are staying in.

Sin said, "Alright, bye Dean."

"Bye Sin."

She closed her phone and put it on the table, turning to Sookie, who would no doubt want to give her the third degree on what was happening. Sookie was about to ask something, when there was a knock on the door. Sookie looked at Sin like she was worried, and Sin just said, "It's just my dad at the door."

Sookie walked towards the door and opened it. Eric said, "I need to discuss something with you Sookie."

Sookie scowled, "What do you want?"

He peeked in the door to see where Sin was, "We will talk about it at the club, when can you come?"

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you tell me now?"

Eric said, "It is just for you."

Sookie nodded, "I'll come tomorrow."

Eric nodded and ran off. Sin walked to Sookie, "I wonder what he wants to tell you that he can't tell me?"

Sookie shook her head. Sin smiled deviously, "You are going to go and talk to him and then tell me what he says."

Sookie said, "Of course I will Sin, speaking of that, where are you going tomorrow?"

Sin giggled like a school girl, "I have a date."

Sookie smiled, "With Dean?"

Sin nodded, "He will be in New Orleans tomorrow, he wants me to come visit."

Sin ran home for her sleep and was excited for the next day. As soon as the sun went down she told her parents she was leaving, and she took off to New Orleans. Dean had already texted her the motel name and she was there quickly. She knocked on the door and a tall guy with shaggy hair answered, "Oh, you must be Dean's brother, I'm Sin."

The guy looked at her funny and said, "I'm Sam, come on in."

Sin squiggled inside and sat down on one of the beds; Dean walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw Sin sitting on his bed. He turned to his brother, "Sammy, me and this lovely lady are going to go out, I'll see you later."

Sam rolled his eyes, "When I have a monster for a girlfriend, I have to kill her, but you, oh its okay."

Dean glared at his brother, "This is not the place, Sammy."

Sammy rolled his eyes at his brother and walked into the bathroom. Dean turned to Sin and tried to smile, "Let's go."

They were about to leave when they heard a whoosh noise and Dean sighed and whispered under his breath, "I do not have time for this."

Sin turned around to see a strange shy looking guy. The guy spoke to Dean, while staring at her, "Dean, why are you associating yourself with such creatures?"

Dean growled, "Cas, let it go, she is my friend."

Cas shook his head, "You should be focusing on Lucifer, not screwing this monster."

Sin's eyes widened at hearing that name, and she turned to Dean, everything suddenly clicking, "Oh my god, you're that Sam and Dean Winchester? The ones who let Lucifer out?"

Dean looked at her in surprise, "You know about that?"

Sin nodded, "I got a friend who is a witch, she told me about it, I think I should go."

Dean grabbed her arm, "No, Sin, please don't go."

Sin felt the tears fall, "I have to, I'm sorry."

Sin ran out to head back home, but went to Sookie's first. She walked into her house, "Hey Sook, you here?"

Sookie called to her from the living room, "Yeah, in here, Sin."

Sin walked into the living room and saw Sookie sitting there watching television. Sookie said, "Sit down, we need to talk."

Sin was afraid, what could her father have possibly asked Sook. Sin sat down and waited for Sookie to talk. Sookie began, "Eric called me down to Fangtasia because he said he needed me to help him with something. I asked what it was and he told me a fellow vampire had gone missing and he needed me to help him find him. I asked why it was so important, and he said….it was his maker."

Sin gasped and her face grew sad. But Sookie continued, "He told me he needed me to go to Dallas to help him, but I wasn't to tell you. I told him that I wouldn't go unless he told you what was going on, and you came with me."

Sin just sat there frozen. Sookie saw her face and asked, "So why didn't he want you to know?"

Sin sighed, "Godric is Eric's maker, and he is the one I am most attached to. I'm sure he didn't want me to know because he knew it would make me crazy."

Sookie frowned, "I'm so sorry."

Sin shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm going to go home so I can talk to everyone."

Sookie nodded, worried about Sin. But Sin didn't talk to anyone; she just went home and climbed in her coffin to sleep.


	5. Being in Dallas

Sin felt heartbroken when she woke the next night, why would her father keep Godric's disappearance from her. Sin walked to her father's office, and he immediately said, "Sin, I need to talk to you about something, you should sit down."

Sin sat and awaited his words, knowing they wouldn't be any good. He began, "Sin, um..I don't know how to tell you this, but Godric has gone missing. We are going to be going to Dallas to help look for him tomorrow. I have also asked Sookie for her help."

Sin nodded, at least she was being included. Eric looked at Sin, waiting for a reaction, but it never came, she was very still. Eric asked, "Are you alright Sin?"

Sin nodded, it was the only thing she could do. She had already known and she still hadn't reacted, it scared her a bit.

* * *

The next day, all the vampires were in their coffins. Her mother had stayed behind to care for the club, but Sin was there with Eric. As soon as the plane landed, Sookie had almost been kidnapped and Bill had to save her.

Sin wasn't happy about having to be so close to Bill, she still hated him. She had to put on a pleasant face though for Sookie's sake. They arrived shortly at the Hotel Carmilla, and were shown to their rooms. Sin stayed with Eric, he had insisted since Bill had been screwing with Sin.

Sin had began to crack, she had been trying so hard to hold back the pain from Godric's disappearance but it wasn't working anymore. She decided she wanted to call Dean, even though it was a bad idea. He had been calling her non stop since she had ran out that night. He obviously wanted to talk about what had happened, but Sin hadn't been strong enough yet to talk about it.

She dialed his number and waited, she received a cheery, "Hello."

Sin smiled when she heard his voice, "Hi Dean."

Dean's voice was tinged with a bit of anger, "Oh now you decide you want to talk?"

Sin cringed from his words, "I'm sorry, Dean."

He sighed, "Its alright, Sin, why did you call?"

As soon as he asked, her tears began to fall. He could hear her crying and he asked, "Whats wrong Sin, what happened?"

Sin sobbed, "My grandfather went missing. No one knows where he is, I need your help Dean."

Dean said, "Grandfather?"

Sin said, "In my vampire family. I just need your help in finding him."

Dean was silent for a minute, "I don't know Sin, I am kind of busy."

She begged, "Please Dean, I really need you."

He said, "Okay, where am I going?"

Sin said, "We are in Dallas, Hotel Carmilla. And if you get into any trouble from other vamps, tell them you are my pet. They can't harm you if you say that, especially since I am their leader's granddaughter."

Dean sounded a bit afraid when he spoke again, "Uh….alright. I'll be there tomorrow Sin."

Sin hung up the phone and smiled, it made her happy to know Dean would come for her. She walked downstairs to find her father who was in the waiting area, with Bill and Sookie. Sin took a deep breath and walked towards them, "Hey dad."

Eric smiled at her and then gave her a strange look, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Sin smiled, "No reason."

Eric nodded, not believing his daughter, "Okay, well I spoke to Isabel and Sookie and Hugo are going to go to the Fellowship of the Sun church tomorrow, to see if Godric is there."

Sin frowned now, Dean had said he would be coming tomorrow and she wouldn't even be there, shit. Eric saw this and asked, "Something the matter Sin?"

Sin shook her head signifying nothing. Eric didn't believe her. Sin sat and listened to the rest of their conversation, and then they all retired to bed, well except Sookie, who had already gone to bed.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Sin had a hard time waking herself from her sleep, but she finally did and she answered it. Sin didn't even register that Dean and Sammy were standing there, she just saw Lorena. Lorena laughed, "It isn't nice to stare, dear Sin."

Sin was still frozen and Eric heard Lorena's voice and he rushed out and yelled, "Go the hell away Lorena."

Lorena hissed at Eric and left. Eric turned to his daughter, "This is why you were so happy wasn't it? Because you called him?" His words were dripping with his anger from the situation.

Sin was still frozen though, not comprehending her father's words, and Eric shook her, "Sin, sweetheart, snap out of it."

She didn't though, so Dean grabbed her and gave her a quick kiss, and she blinked a couple of times before she turned to him. Dean asked, "What the hell was that?"

Sin turned into a closed book, "It was nothing, nothing at all. We need to get downstairs. I am sending you with Sookie, Dean."

Dean asked, "Why am I going with her and to where?"

Sin said, "A church who took my family, I want you there just in case someone tries to hurt her."

Dean nodded, and he handed his keys to Sammy, "You can go find a room if you want."

Sammy snatched the keys and left. Then Dean turned back to Sin, "Do you know what that woman said to me?"

Sin shook her head no, "I can imagine though, Lorena is quite evil."

Dean nodded, "Good thing you told me to tell her I was your pet, she left me alone after that, after she growled at me when I said it."

Sin laughed, "Its alright Dean, now come one."

Sin, Dean, and Eric walked downstairs to where Sookie and Hugo were. Sin said, "Sookie, I am sending Dean with you, he is a hunter, he will be able to help."

Sin then turned to Dean, "If they question you, do not leave out the details, the more gruesome you seem towards our kind, the more they will accept you."

Dean nodded, as they walked out the door.

Sin was a bit worried for them, especially Sookie, but she knew Dean would watch over her.


	6. Finding Godric

After a few hours and Sookie didn't come back, it worried everyone. So as soon as nightfall hit, the vampires rushed the church. Sin ran to where she could smell Sookie and Dean, and there was a vampire standing over Dean, growling. Sin ran in and screamed, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The vampire jumped away and then seemed to stare at Sin and then she saw his face, "Godric?"

Godric ran to embrace Sin, "Oh, my sweet, sweet child, how I have missed you."

Sin looked up at him, while he held her and she saw the bloody tears run down his face. Sin smiled, "I have missed you too."

Godric released her and asked, "Now why are you screaming not to hurt this human? Do you know what he does for a living?"

Sin nodded, "Yes, I do, but he is my friend."

Godric growled at his granddaughter, "You fell in love with a hunter? What the hell were you thinking? I think I need to have a few words with your parents."

Sin giggled at him, "Oh just shut up, I'm just glad you are okay." They ventured out of the basement so they could leave the church but they were caught in the hallway.

Right at that moment, Steve Newlin came in with some of his church members, holding silver in their hands. Sin cowered from Steve who grabbed her, he looked up at her, "I've seen your face before, at that famous whorehouse in San Francisco, you're that girl that was raised there. You look exactly the same."

Sin frowned, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She broke away from him and ran towards Eric who had rushed in. Dean stood with Sookie, watching the events unfold, and growing even more curious about the secrets Sin was hiding. Steve was insistent on burning a vampire for the church, so Eric offered himself instead of Godric. Steve only laughed at him though, "No, I want that girl, to save her soul."

Eric yelled, "No, you can't have her."

Sin put her hand up and walked toward Steve who chained her to the altar at the front of the church. The silver sizzled her skin and she cried out. Dean screamed, "What the hell are you doing? Get her off there!"

Steve turned to Dean, "You had such promise, I thought you were a hunter, why do you care what happens to this creature?"

Dean said, "Because she isn't a monster, she is my friend. Now let her go!"

Eric turned to the human, very shocked by his actions. Godric was the one who brought reason to the group, "We will leave in peace, just let us have Sin back."

Steve said, "No."

In a second, Godric had lifted Steve up by his throat, "Let my granddaughter go!"

Steve was dropped and he instantly ran to undo the chains around Sin. Godric lifted Sin up and carried her in his arms. Dean ran up to Sin, but Godric waved him away, "Take the car back with Sookie. I got her."

Dean was about to protest but Eric shook his head at Dean and he took the hint. Godric rushed Sin back to his nest and he took her up to his room, lying her down on the bed. Eric was at the door, almost as soon as Godric had put Sin down. Godric closed the door to the bedroom and walked into the living room to talk to Eric.

Eric shook his head, "I have no idea why Sin is so infatuated with that human, but it needs to stop."

Godric sighed, "I say we let her do what she wants."

Eric gasped, "Why would you say that father?"

Godric said, "Did you not see how that boy reacted when Steve hurt her? The pure hatred in his face. That hunter is in deep with our dear Sin."

Eric growled, "I don't like that idea."

Godric said, "We don't have to like it, we just have to accept it."

Eric was about to speak again when they saw Sin standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Godric said, "We all need to go downstairs, I think my nest mates will want to rejoice in my return."

Sin nodded and they all walked out.

They all walked downstairs and the nest seemed ecstatic at Godric's return. Sin stood off to the side by herself, and Dean saw her and walked up. He asked, "Are you okay, Sin?"

Sin nodded, "It's all healed now, I'm fine."

Dean nodded, "So are you happy to have him back?"

Sin nodded, "Yes, of course I am, he raised me."

Dean cocked his head sideways; Sin had never mentioned that before. He asked, "Why aren't you over there with them?"

Sin sighed, "I don't know, I just wanted to be by myself."

Dean was about to say something when Godric called them over, "Sin, please come over here."

Sin nodded and walked over to her grandfather. He smiled at her, "Everyone this is my granddaughter Sin."

Sin smiled as everyone seemed interested in her, but then she heard a yell and she saw Lorena messing with Sookie. Godric followed her eyes and saw it too, and he ran over and snatched Lorena up off the ground. "You are in my nest, child, and you will respect my wishes and not harm anyone. Now put your fangs away before I rip them out of your mouth."

Lorena squeaked as her throat was being crushed. Godric dropped her and walked away, but Lorena wasn't done. Sin had walked over to get Sookie away from Lorena, and Lorena taunted her, "Oh, poor Sin, its sooo good to see you again dear."

Sin froze in spot as Lorena messed with her, and Godric flew around and grabbed Lorena by her shirt and tossed her out the front door, "I don't ever want to see your face near my family or nest again. Or I will kill you."

Godric put his arms around Sin as he pulled her towards his chair in the front of the room. Dean watched the whole event and was baffled, something was going on that Sin wasn't telling.

The whole world came crashing down when a man walked in and said, "This is a message from Steve Newlin," and he pulled away his jacket to show his chest strapped with a bomb.


	7. Problems in the Nest

Sin saw the guy with the bomb and she ran towards Dean, she had to protect him. She flung herself in front of him as the bomb went off. They fell to the floor with the force of the impact and as the debris cloud cleared, she looked down to make sure Dean was alright. He looked at her in disbelief, "You threw yourself in front of me?"

Sin smiled at him and went to stand up but cringed in pain. Dean stood with her and held onto her, "What's wrong, Sin?"

Sin scowled, "There is silver stuck in my back."

Dean turned her around and pulled all the pieces out of her skin. After he was done, Sin looked around to check on her family. Eric was okay except to a few pieces of silver in his chest that he convinced Sookie to suck out. Sin giggled at the whole thing, how could Sookie be so dense. Then Sin turned to look for Godric, and he was dusting himself off and trying to gain control over the situation. He announced, "The Hotel Carmilla will make accommodations for us in light of this disaster."

Sin pulled Dean wherever she was to make sure he was safe. They all went over to the hotel and Sin voiced her opinion, "I want to stay with Dean."

Dean was not quite so optimistic about it. Eric didn't say anything though; he would let Sin do as she wanted like Godric had told him. They walked up to a room that had been given and Sin stared at Dean. She jumped on him and kissed him hard. He tumbled backwards onto the bed and tried to get her to calm down, but Sin just kept on. She kissed him all over his neck, which was making him just want to give in, but he knew he shouldn't. He pushed her way from him, "Sin, we shouldn't do this."

She screeched, "Why not? What spooked you now?"

He was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. Sin flung it open and yelled, "What do you want?"

Then she saw it was Eric though and he looked panicked. She yelled, "What's wrong?"

Eric said, rather fastly, "Godric is on the roof, he wants to kill himself. You have to stop him, Sin."

Sin's eyes grew wide as she watched Eric take off and she sped after him. The roof was a horrifying sight, Eric was on his knees crying, Sookie was standing off to the side, and Godric was at the roof's edge. Sin walked towards Godric, "What are you doing?"

He spun around and saw his dear granddaughter, the woman he had raised, "I need to atone for the things I have done, Sin."

She yelled at him, "What the hell, Godric? You would really just leave me alone here?"

Godric felt a bit guilty, "I am sorry, Sin, but I need to do this."

She screamed, "No you don't. Please Godric, don't do this. I can't live without you."

Godric turned to Eric, "You need to take Sin back inside."

Eric shook his head no, "I won't do it, if you choose to do this, then we will all stay with you."

Godric hissed at his child, "Just do as I tell you, Eric!"

Eric again shook his head. Sin got on her knees in front of Godric, "I am begging you to stay with us. You may have done bad things, horrendous even, but you have done good too."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And what are these good things I have done?"

She laughed at him, "You raised me, a human child. You could have easily come to me and killed me, but you didn't. You took me in until my mother was controlled enough to be around me again. You didn't throw me out when I came of age; you let me have a choice in being part of the family."

As Sin spoke, she felt tears run down her face and she lifted her head to look at Godric, and he was crying too. He picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly, "You mean so much to me, Sin, I'll stay."

Sin grinned from ear to ear and turned to face Eric, that's when she noticed Dean. She stared at him, wondering how much he had heard and what he would ask her later. Godric and Eric rushed inside before the sun sizzled them and Dean grabbed Sin's hand to pull her inside, "We need to talk."

Sin was worried; those words were never a good sign. He pulled her all the way to the room they shared and as soon as the door was closed, he let her have it. He yelled, "You cry fucking blood tears? That's so fucking disgusting."

She cringed a bit at his anger and disgust, "Well its part of who I am, so you better get used to it."

He laughed, "Oh no, I don't, I've wanted to tell you since that bomb went off, this whole thing is just a little too dangerous for me."

Her eyes widened, "Do you mean to tell me that you are leaving me?"

He nodded, "That's exactly what I am saying, so I'll be leaving soon."

Sin wanted to literally rip his throat out, how could he do this to her. Why had she ever trusted a human. She flew out of her room and towards Sookie's room and she knocked loudly. Sookie opened the door, with Bill right behind her, "What the matter, Sin?"

Sin was only focused on Bill though and she shook her head and walked away. She went to Godric's room and walked in, he was asleep on the bed and she curled up with him as her sleep took her. When nightfall came, Godric shook her awake, "Sin, what's wrong?"

She simply replied, "Nothing is wrong."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Sin, you haven't slept in bed with me since you were human. So tell me what's wrong."

Sin began to cry, "Dean left me."

Godric sighed and pulled her close to him, trying to comfort her. He said, "I'm so sorry, Sin."

She just sobbed, her bloody tears staining his white shirt. He said, "Maybe it is better that there isn't a hunter around."

Sin nodded, "I was so stupid to believe that humans could be trusted."

Godric picked her chin up with his index finger, "Humans can be trusted, they may not all be, but some are. Even some vampires cannot be trusted. I do not want you to speak ill or harbor any hate towards humans, do you understand me Sin?"

She nodded and he held her for a bit longer. Then he said, "We are going back home tomorrow, to Louisiana. I am going with you as well."

She smiled, "I'm ready to go, I've missed my mother's snarky attitude."

She stayed with him until they were loaded in their coffins and put on the plane. In a couple of hours, they were home and it was night time so Sin sprung out of her coffin. The other simply sat up and Godric chuckled at Sin. They drove to Fangtasia and Eric asked Bill and Sookie to stay a moment. They sat down to talk to Eric while Sin went into the office to hug her mother. Pam eyed her daughter, "I am sorry that the hunter hurt you, but I'm not sorry to see him go."

Sin tried to laugh, that was her mother's attempt at sympathy. Pam and Sin walked back out into the club area and were met with an interesting sight; there stood Dean at the front door. Sin was baffled as to why he was there but then he threw a picture at her, "Care to explain that?"

She glanced down at the picture she had caught; it was the one from the whorehouse, with her standing in front of her mother. Sin was at a loss for words, she didn't want to go down memory lane or explain her past.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Sin glanced down at the picture in her hands again, "What do you want to know?"

Dean said, "Everything, from the beginning."

Sin sighed, "Well I was born in 1891 in London. I was born to an unwed mother. In 1900, we moved to San Francisco, California. My mother ran the whore house there. In 1905, strange things happened to some of the girls that worked there. I caught the two people who were responsible once, two vampires..."

Bill snatched Sin up by the throat, "Don't tell that story."

Godric threw Bill away from Sin, sending him to the far wall of the club, "Continue, Sin."

Sin shook slightly, "Well when I found them, they attacked me. The female thought it was funny to torture, which is what she did, but the guy did something much worse. He raped me and then Eric came in. He threatened the pair, but I guess it didn't stick because they came back. The next time though, my mother caught them and then she slept with Eric as payment for him stopping them yet again. She knew what he was and she wanted to be one too, so she slit her wrists to force him to turn her. I was horrified to watch that and then he took my mother away. Eric told me to go to my room and stay there, that someone would come for me. That night, someone did, he told me his name was Godric and he offered to take me with him. I wanted to go with him to be close to my mother. He agreed to that and told me he was Eric's, the blonde guy that had saved me, maker. I packed up some of my stuff and we left. He took me to this house and that was where we lived until I was of age. Eric became like my father because he and my mother had such a close relationship. Now Godric was complicated, he was like my great grandfather/grandfather, but I was attracted to him too. When I was seventeen, I um...lost my virginity to him. I had to do it because of how it had been taken from me, I had to have to where it didn't hurt, it wasn't all force."

At that, Pam and Eric both turned to Godric and stared. Godric said, "What? It's not like you two were around, and she wanted to. You know I can't deny her anything she wants."

Sin laughed but continued, "When I turned eighteen, they discussed with me about becoming one of them. None of them wanted to lose me, I was family. When I was nineteen, I decided I wanted to become one of them, and my mother was the one to turn me. I have been with them ever since."

Dean seemed to be processing the story, as was Sookie. Then Dean asked, "That vampire couple that hurt you, you ever pay them back?"

Sin sighed, "No, but I can still do it."

Bill seemed to start to sweat and she said, "I can do it right now. The man who raped me is Bill. His maker, Lorena, was the other one."

Bill ran at Sin, very pissed off but Dean stepped in front of Sin, protecting her. Sin smiled at Dean, "You're protecting me? A vampire?"

Dean nodded and then spoke to Bill, "Get away from her!"

Sookie looked about to cry, "You raped my best friend?"

Bill tried to fix it, "That was a long time ago and Lorena was a psycho bitch."

Sookie just ran out of the club and Eric sped after her. Bill followed, hoping to get her to forgive him. Sin pulled Dean towards the others, "This is Pam, my mother. And this is Godric, my paternal step grandfather."

Dean actually held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, both of you, you raised an amazing woman."

Pam smiled, "Oh, I know. She isn't bad for a whore's daughter. She turned out pretty good."

Dean smiled, "Can I speak with you alone, Sin?"

Sin was about to answer when Eric walked back in and Sin smiled sweetly at her father, "Can I take Dean to the house so we can talk?"

Eric scowled, "A hunter knowing where I live? I don't think that's a great idea."

Sin pleaded, "Please, father, Dean wouldn't hurt me or any of you."

Eric scoffed, "Please, as if I believe that. He is a damn hunter, he can't be trusted."

Sin sighed, "Dad, please just let me talk to him at the house."

Eric shook his head, "We will all leave and you can talk here."

Sin just nodded, she wasn't going to question Eric, "Okay."

All of them walked out the front door and she was left alone with Dean. She smiled at him, "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked sad, "I'm sorry about what I said before and for running out on you."

Sin frowned, "Its ok."

He pulled her to him, "No, it isn't. I am so sorry and I want to make it up to you."

Sin giggled, "How are you going to do that?"

Dean kissed her hard on the mouth, "I have ways."

He kept kissing her and moved down her neck, but she pushed him away, "I'm sorry, I really want this but if my mother finds out I just slept with you without making you grovel first, she would kill me."

Dean laughed, "Well how about I don't get anything and I do everything to you?"

She was intrigued by that idea, "What did you have in mind?"

He leaned down on his knees in front of her and unzipped her corset, letting it fall. He ran his lips slowly, teasingly across her stomach. He admired her, "You are so beautiful, Sin. I can't believe I ever said a bad thing about you."

Sin groaned as he spoke and continued to assault her stomach. She grew louder when he reached his hand up under her skirt, rubbing his fingers over her sensitive skin. She arched upwards jerking, "Please Dean, stop playing with me."

He reached around to get the skirt off her; he had to have her right now. When the skirt fell, he was staring at his beautiful Sin. She was bare, she always was, that's the way she liked it. He dove his face to what he wanted, and as his tongue ran over her pleasure nub, she fell back against the bar in an attempt to steady herself. As he continued his domination of her body, she moaned loudly, calling his name. He grinned at his ability to make her scream like he was. The louder she got, the closer he knew she was to breaking. When she finally hit her climax, she dug her nails into his hair. As she tried to catch her breath, she looked at him with lust filled eyes and said, "I should have you make things up to me more often."


	9. Note

I will be taking down my stories and doing some revamping to them. If you have favorited my story or are on the alert list, then keep an eye out for when i repost the stories. It will have the same title probably so just look for it again. I hope to get more followers and more reviews for all my stories. i will leave them up for a few days before i delete them all and begin reposting. I am doing this simply so people can see this note and know what is going on. I think this may even help me complete some of the stories that i have long since neglected.

Mistress Loki.


End file.
